best_crime_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Best crime series Wiki
Number one is Breaking Bad. '''Breaking Bad tells story about school chemistry teacher Walter White who starts cooking cristal meth. Walter is normal hard working law obeying citizen. He has wife Skyler and son Walter Junior. Walter works also in car wash. Suddenly he faints and wokes up in ambulance. Walter hears that he has a cancer and he has only limited time to live for. Walter and Skyler's brother-in-law and a DEA-agent Hank ask if Walter wants to see when they raid one drug house. Walter agrees and in raid he accidentally meets his former student Jesse Pinkman.Later Jesse and Walter start cooking meth. Story shows how one tragic event can change someone to totally different person. It shows too that how far people are willing to go for money and maintaining power. 4.8/5 Number two is '''Dexter. '''The seies is about Dexter Morgan who works for Miami Police Department as forensic technician. Dexter is specialized in blood spatter pattern analysis. However Dexter lives a double life. In fact he is a serial killer who hunts down people which somehow have managed to escape cracks of the justice system. Series consept is amazing. Serial killer who is also a law enforcement puts a viewer kind in hard spot where you know Dexter is a killer but he kills only people who kill innocent people. It gets you thinking how everything is not black and white. Dexter has a sister Debra who works as police. She doesn't know anything about Dexters double life. As the series goes forward it gets harder and harder for Dexter to maintain his double life appearances. Dexter shows that if you live double life how hard it is to maintain it and what happens if your loved ones find out about it. 4.6/5 Number three is '''The Sopranos. Series main character is Tony Soprano. Tony is married and has 2 children. He seems to be normal middle age citizen. Truth is that he is also the mob boss. Series films Tony´s family life and how everything what happens in mafia might have huge impact on his family life. The Sopranos creates great picture how cold the mob word is. One night you might have fun evening with fellow mobster next day they might try to kill you. It is also shows how you are always living on the edge. In one episode Tony leaves on " vacation" because he fears that FBI might arrest him. Show also shows that in the end you cant really trust no one. Your best colleague with you have done your first crimes and you trust him, might be working for the FBI. 4.3/5 Our Top-3 crime series are The Sopranos, Breaking Bad '''and Dexter. '''Rating is on scale 1-5. Welcome to the Best crime series Wiki Hello everyone! This site is about best crime series. Top 3 crime-series are The Sopranos, Breaking Bad and Dexter. Describe your topic Hi! This site is about my opion of Top 3-crime- series ever made. Site is part of our school project. Our project is to make a website and test its different features and what you can do with them. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse